


The Necklace

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [19]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Friendship, POV Fox Mulder, Post-Episode: s02e08 One Breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully’s return to the office after her abduction.





	The Necklace

She’s back and all he wants to do is wrap his arms around her and never let go. She’s back and all he wants is for her to stay away from him, from the work. She’s back and he couldn’t help but notice the altered contours of her body as he steals a glance at her direction, at the lit corner of the office, feeling a sense of surrealism. He doesn’t press her to recount her abduction. He hasn’t pressed her for any answers. He is glad that she is present—alive and breathing— in front of him. He tries to remember the list of things he would say to her when she returns, but it escapes him as he watches her lean back on her chair and stretch her neck. It is then that he notices she isn’t wearing her cross.

”Scully,” he starts, “where’s your necklace?”

  
She rolls her head towards him, mid-neck stretch before she answers, “The clasp is broken. I need to get it repaired.”

  
“Is it? I didn’t have any issues.” The moment he finishes his sentence, he realizes that he’s revealed too much. He finds her staring at him then a small smile appears along with her response.

  
“Mom told me about the necklace. She felt like you needed something tangible while I was away. Thank you for keeping it safe, Mulder.”

  
“Is it with you now?”

  
She nods. “I’m planning to take it to a jewelry store during lunch.”

  
“Let me see if I can fix it,” he suggests. He watches her retrieve the necklace from her right blazer pocket as she walks towards him. She dangles the necklace across the desk before handing it over to him. He sees that the clasp is stuck in the “open” position and begins a search in the drawers for pliers and an alcohol wipe.

  
“Why do you have pliers and alcohol wipes in your office, Mulder?” she asks with an amused expression on her face when he finds them.

  
“You’ll be amazed at what I keep here in the office,” he answers as he gets to work on fixing the clasp.

  
“Besides the videos that aren’t yours in the bottom drawer?”

  
He smiles. He realizes that he sorely missed their bantering. He uses the wipe to clean the crevice of the clasp mechanism while holding onto the clasp with the pliers. He tests the clasp out a couple times.

  
“So, how’s it looking, Mulder? Are you able to save me the time and money to get this repaired?”

  
“See for yourself, Scully,” he says as he hands the necklace back to her to test. She snaps the clasp a couple times.

  
“My hero,” she quips as she attempts to place the necklace on herself.

  
“Here, let me help,” he offers as he got up from his chair and round the desk to stand in front of her. She turns around while exchanging the necklace ends to him, their fingertips brushing during the exchange. She sweeps her hair to the side so he can place the necklace on her. He gives a squeeze at the juncture of her neck and shoulders when he’s done.

  
“Thank you,” she says turning towards him again. The expression in her eyes conveys gratitude beyond repairing the necklace. _Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for continuing to search for me. Thank—_

  
He looks away and down not wanting to read anymore from her eyes. She shouldn’t be thanking him for anything. Not when he’s the cause of her abduction in the first place. He returns to his chair and tells her that a Dr. Adam Pierce from the California Institute of Technology, Volcano Research Team is arriving soon with a potential case.

 


End file.
